Histoires de samouraïs
by Maelyna
Summary: Parce qu'il n'y a pas que les combats contre le Mal dans la vie, même dans celle de guerriers aux pouvoirs fantastiques.


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont la propriétés de la Sunrise

Bonjour/Bonsoir, j'espère que vous allez bien ^^ Je poste une nouvelle fic sur nos chers samouraïs. Ce one-shot marque le début d'une série, même si je n'ai aucune idée de combien il y en aura réellement ni de la sortie du deuxième. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plairais, n'hésitez pas à commenter ^^

 **Histoires de Samouraïs**

 **Chapitre 1 : Discussion sous les étoiles**

Il y a des soirs où Thomas avait envie d'aller admirer les étoiles. Ces soirs là il grimpait s'installer sur le toit du manoir de Sandy et n'en bougeait plus jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Quelques fois un des samouraïs venait le rejoindre, mais aucun d'eux n'arrivait à supporter aussi longtemps que lui la contemplation de ce plafond étoilé. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils rataient. Enfin il était peut-être le seul du groupe à vraiment trouver un intérêt à regarder les étoiles la nuit. Peut-être parce que ça lui rappelait le temps où ses deux parents vivaient encore ensemble et qu'ils les regardaient avec lui.

« Le ciel est clair aujourd'hui, c'est rare. »

Étais-ce à cause de son lien avec l'armure du Ciel ou juste parce qu'il avait une passion pour les étoiles qu'il aimait les regarder. Il ne le savait pas, mais à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de se ressourcer il allait admirer le ciel, de nuit de préférence. Cette étendue étoilée avait le don d'apaiser son esprit et de lui rendre les idées claires.

-Thomas ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici celui-là ? »

La personne qui venait d'arrivée n'était autre que le jeune Tim. L'enfant devrait être au lit vu l'heure qu'il était pourtant. Et comment était-il parvenu à trouvée l'issue par laquelle il passait pour accéder au toit du manoir ? Si jamais Sandy l'apprenait, elle hurlerait. Loin de se préoccuper de Sandy, Tim commença à se déplacer sur le toit. Thomas n'eut pas le temps de l'en empêcher que l'enfant se tenait déjà debout sur les tuiles.

-Tim, retourne à l'intérieur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mais qu'est-ce que cet enfant avait à se déplacer sur les tuiles sans prendre garde. Au moindre faux mouvement il glisserait avant de s'écraser sur le sol. Devinant que ça ne servirait probablement à rien de lui demander de retourner à l'intérieur, Thomas soupira. Bah, l'enfant voulait juste savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il ne resterait certainement pas longtemps. Tim s'assit juste à côté du samouraï du Ciel et regarda vers le ciel. Il y avait beaucoup d'étoiles ce soir. C'était très joli.

-Tu ne devrais pas être au lit Tim ?

-C'est joli toutes ces lueurs dans le ciel.

Un moment de silence s'installa entre l'enfant et l'adolescent. Le plus jeune avait l'air d'apprécier le spectacle, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au samouraï.

-Oui, elles sont très belles ce soir. Fit-il en esquissant un sourire.

-C'est parce que tu les regardes tous les soirs que tu te réveilles toujours tard ?

C'était quoi cette question au juste ? Bon d'accord, c'est vrai que veiller tard ne l'aidait pas à se lever de bonne heure. Mais de là à insinuer que c'était pareil à chaque fois, il y avait quand même un pas. Il fit remarquer au plus jeune que s'il ne retournait pas au lit maintenant, lui aussi risquait d'avoir du mal à se lever demain. Mais ça ne semblait pas inquiéter Tim qui ne fit aucun geste pour retourner à l'intérieur.

-Dit Thomas ?

-Hum ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est les étoiles d'après toi ?

Hum, il ne comprendrait certainement pas l'explication scientifique sur les étoiles. Et pourtant, c'était bien là leur véritable nature. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui raconter d'autre, sincèrement ? Il se voyait mal lui raconter une jolie histoire pour l'endormir. Non, ça c'était plutôt le domaine de Sandy de Rock ou de Yann. Voyant les yeux de l'enfant braqués sur lui, il soupira. Bon d'accord, il allait essayer de lui sortir l'explication scientifique.

-Les étoiles sont des boules massives et lumineuses faites de plasma, chacune ayant un diamètre et une densité telle que la région centrale, aussi appelée cœur, atteint une température nécessaire afin de permettre ce qu'on appelle une fusion nucléaire. Cette fusion permet de créer une énergie lumineuse, que nous percevons à plus ou moins grande échelle, selon la distance séparant la Terre de cette étoile. Nous sommes davantage soumis à l'énergie lumineuse du soleil, car il est l'étoile la plus proche de notre planète.

-Je ne comprends rien du tout à ton histoire. Lâcha Tim après qu'il eut fini.

-Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand, mon petit. Lâcha le Tenku en levant les yeux au ciel, il savait bien que Tim ne comprendrait rien.

-Arrête ! Pourquoi vous, les grands, vous croyez toujours qu'on ne comprend rien parce qu'on est petit ! S'énerva Tim.

-Parce que c'est probablement la vérité ? Cela me parait être une très bonne explication, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu mens !

-Ne gesticule pas comme ça ! Attention tu vas…

Thomas eu juste le temps de rattraper l'enfant par un bras alors que celui-ci avait commencé à glisser, entraîné par le poids de son propre corps. Tim commença à crier, effrayé par le vide juste en dessous de lui.

-Je te tiens, n'ai pas peur et accroche-toi.

Tim s'accrocha au bras de samouraï du Ciel jusqu'à ce qu'il ait réussi à le remonter. Une fois en sécurité, il prit une petite moue fière affirmant qu'il n'avait pas du tout eu peur. Cela eu pour effet de faire lever les yeux au ciel à Thomas. Mais oui, c'est cela, il n'avait pas eu peur. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et écouta le monologue de l'enfant qui ne tarda pas à s'arrêter, voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réaction.

-Thomas, tu crois que c'est vrai que les âmes des morts vont rejoindre les étoiles ?

-Quoi ?

-Sandy avait l'air triste tout à l'heure quand on a parlé de son grand-père. Alors je me demandais où est-ce qu'il pouvait être en ce moment...

Ah, il comprenait mieux. Pendant le repas, la conversation avait, sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, dérivée vers le grand-père de Sandy et la mort de ce dernier. Le visage de la jeune fille s'était assombri, et les garçons avaient vraiment crût qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Ils avaient donc tout fait pour détourner la conversation, mais le mal avait été fait. Tim avait dû se sentir triste de ne pas pouvoir aider celle qu'il considérait comme sa grande-sœur et il commençait à se poser des questions.

-Personne ne sait où vont les âmes des morts lorsqu'ils quittent notre planète. Croire qu'ils vont rejoindre les étoiles est une croyance comme une autre. Ils pourraient très bien aller autre part en fait.

-… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ? A voir la tête de l'enfant, il n'aimait pas du tout cette réponse.

-Chacun à sa propre vision des choses. Certains choisissent d'avoir une vision scientifique et rationnelle, alors que d'autre préfère des visions plus poétiques. C'est plus réjouissant de dire qu'ils vont rejoindre les étoiles que de penser qu'ils restent dans leurs caveaux froids et sombres.

-Donc pour toi, les morts ne vont pas au ciel ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça Tim. Ce n'est pas parce que mon armure est liée au ciel, que je prétends tout savoir sur lui. Nous savons très peu de choses sur l'espace à l'heure actuelle. Il nous reste encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir.

-Alors pourquoi des gens disent que les morts montent rejoindre les étoiles ?

-… Le Tenku soupira.

-Quoi ?

-Tim, les humains ont besoin de donner un sens à ce qu'ils voient, à ce qui les entoure. Parfois, la signification que l'on donne à ces éléments est éloignée de ce qu'ils sont réellement, mais ça n'a pas d'importance pour eux. Penser que les défunts vont rejoindre les étoiles est en quelque sorte un moyen de se rassurer face à la mort. De pouvoir se dire que lorsque l'on mourra, on ira rejoindre ceux que l'on aimait et qui sont partis avant nous et qui nous ont attendus là-haut.

-Je n'avais jamais vu les choses de cette manière.

-Normal, t'es encore qu'un tout petit enfant.

Tim émit une protestation rageuse face à la pique taquine du plus vieux. Mais cette fois, il ne se mit pas à gesticuler dans tous les sens, au risque de tomber à la renverse. Il croisa les bras en prenant une mine boudeuse qui fit sourire Thomas. Tim ne posa plus de questions pendant un moment, réfléchissant aux paroles du samouraï. Alors comme ça, les gens attachaient une signification particulière à certains éléments naturels selon leurs idées. Lui avait toujours vu les étoiles comme des petites formes lumineuses qui éclairaient le ciel nocturne.

-Pour en revenir au grand-père de Sandy, je ne peux pas dire où il se trouve. Personne n'a jamais réussi à savoir ce qui arrivait à ceux qui mourraient. Et aucun mort n'est jamais revenu nous révéler ce qu'il y avait après la mort.

-Sandy serait peut-être moins triste si son grand-père se trouvait vraiment dans les étoiles. Au moins, elle pourrait se dire que toutes les nuits, il la voit de là où il est…

Tim paraissait bien tristounet tout d'un coup. Peut-être parce que la peine de son amie lui rappelait le fait qu'il avait bien failli perdre ses parents lorsqu'Arkatakor avait attaqué la ville. La tristesse de sa grande-sœur adoptive aurait pût être la sienne, et ça il avait l'air d'en voir conscience. Thomas passa affectueusement un bras autour des épaules de Tim pour le réconforter. Tout allait bien maintenant. Ils avaient vaincus Arkatakor qui ne reviendrait plus jamais les embêter. Les parents de Tim n'avaient plus rien à craindre. Le petit garçon s'essuya les yeux qui s'étaient humidifiés. Ce n'était pas la peine de se mettre à pleurer, ça ne servirait à rien, pleurer n'a jamais fait revenir ceux qui étaient partis.

-Pour en revenir à Sandy, mieux que nous puissions faire c'est être là lorsqu'elle est triste. Faire en sorte qu'elle ne se sente pas seule.

-Puis, il reste toujours le souvenir des bons moments passés avec eux. C'est ce que les gens disent souvent lorsque quelqu'un meurt.

-Oui. Son grand-père sera toujours dans sa mémoire. D'une certaine manière, il restera à ses côtés tant qu'elle se souviendra de lui. Et placer les morts quelque part comme dans les étoiles est une manière de ce dire qu'un jour, on les rejoindra réellement. Et que cette fois, rien ne pourra nous séparer.

Oui, Tim comprenait. Placer les défunts dans les étoiles ou dans notre mémoire est une manière de les garder près de nous. De ne pas se sentir totalement séparer d'eux. C'est un peu comme si une part du défunt était restée auprès de ses proches.

-Je préfère ça à l'explication que tu m'as donné tout à l'heure.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait mon explication ? Je t'ai parfaitement défini le terme étoile selon les scientifiques.

-J'y ait rien compris à ton explication scientifique avec cette histoire de gaz ou je ne sais quoi. C'était trop compliqué.

Ah c'était comme ça ? Eh bien, Thomas allait expliquer très simplement à Tim sa manière de penser. Il attrapa le gamin par les côtes et se mit à le chatouiller sans répit, tout en veillant bien à ne pas le faire tomber. L'enfant se tordit de rire et essaya de se dégager de la poigne du Tenku qui tenait bon. Dix minutes s'écoulèrent, avant que Thomas ne finisse par relâcher sa prise hilare. Une fois qu'il fut calmé, Tim s'allongea aux côtés du samouraï. Ses yeux commençaient à s'alourdir, mais il avait une dernière question à lui poser.

-Thomas, pourquoi tu aimes autant regarder les étoiles ? A cause de ton lien avec l'air ?

-Possible oui.

-Hein ?

En fait il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit à la question. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait toujours été fasciné par le ciel et les étoiles. Tout comme Sarky appréciait la lumière et haïssait l'ombre, tout comme Yann adorait la mer ainsi que tout ce qui s'y rapportait, et tout comme Ryo et Rock aimaient leurs éléments respectifs. Mais peut-être que leurs éléments avaient aussi une signification pour eux. Lui lorsqu'il regardait les étoiles, il pensait à… Son regard devint vague.

-Thomas ?

-Rien, je pensais à quelque chose

-A quoi tu pensais ?

-Quand je regarde les étoiles, je pense aux soirées que je passais avec ma mère et parfois mon père à scruter le ciel et à repérer toutes les étoiles et constellations. Quoique ces deux dernières années, je le faisais plus avec mon père.

-Depuis qu'ils ont…

Thomas émit un sourire triste. Ironiquement, la dernière soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble avait été consacrée à la contemplation du ciel en famille. Il aurait peut-être dû se douter de quelque chose. Une soudaine soirée passée à trois, au calme, après des mois de disputes et de mésentente. Toujours est-il que le jour suivant, ils lui avaient annoncés leur divorce.

-Bah, ça ne fait rien. Je m'y suis fait depuis le temps.

Peut-être que regarder les étoiles lui permettait de renouer avec le temps où ses parents vivaient encore ensemble. Même s'ils ne voyaient déjà pas beaucoup à ce moment là à cause de leurs métiers respectifs. Les deux garçons ne dirent plus rien pendant un long moment puis, intrigué de ne plus l'entendre parler, Thomas baissa les yeux vers Tim. L'enfant c'était endormi, les doigts accrochés aux ardoises de la toiture.

-Voilà, si Sandy arrive et voit ça, elle va hurler, comme quoi je n'aurais pas dû laisser Tim venir sur le toit, que j'aurais dû le renvoyer au lit le plus rapidement possible. Râla l'archer reportant son regard vers le ciel.

Thomas aurait pût prendre Tim dans ses bras pour le ramener dans sa chambre. Mais l'enfant dormait si bien qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à vouloir prendre le risque de le réveiller. Et puis, lui aussi commençait à être fatigué. Le Tenku ramena l'enfant davantage contre lui et finit par s'endormir à son tour. Les heures passèrent silencieusement tandis que la Lune brillait paisiblement, jusqu'au moment où le Soleil commença à paraître dans le ciel. Les étoiles commencèrent à disparaître, éclipsée par la lumière de l'astre du jour.

-Thomas, tu as encore passé la nuit sur le toit ? Tu n'aurais pas vu…

Sarky venait d'arriver sur le toit, à la recherche de Tim. Sandy était venue le trouver pour lui demander s'il n'avait pas vu Tim, l'enfant n'étant pas dans sa chambre, ni dans celle de Ryo ou celle de Yann et Rock. Puisque le samouraï de la Lumière allait de toute façon se lever, elle lui avait demandé de l'aider à le retrouver. Et le blond ne se serait jamais attendu à trouver l'enfant avec l'amoureux des étoiles.

-Mmmm… Sarky… Quelle heure est-il ? Marmonna le Tenku en clignant les yeux.

-7 heures du matin.

-Tu me réveilles si tôt ? Nous ne sommes pas en guerre il me semble ! Bougonna Thomas, vexé de ne pas avoir pu terminer sa nuit.

-Tu ne passerais pas ton temps à regarder les étoiles aussi. Et je peux savoir ce que Tim fait avec toi ? Sandy a pourtant bien dit qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir su le toit.

-Tim, Thomas réalisa soudain que le petit garçon avait en effet passé sa nuit sur le toit, il est venu me rejoindre cette nuit pour me parler.

Sandy apparu soudain derrière Sarky, et comme l'avait prévu le Kôrin, elle n'apprécia que très peu d'apprendre que l'enfant avait en effet passé sa nuit dehors et sur le toit qui plus est. Elle était responsable d'eux six, et serait considérée comme coupable s'il leur arriver le moindre incident. Les deux garçons furent donc sommés de descendre le plus vite possible.

-Dit Thomas ?

-Quoi ? Grogna le Tenku toujours pas très réveillé.

-Il parait qu'il y a des étoiles et des constellations qui ont des histoires. Tu pourras me les raconter un jour ?

-Hum… Moui si tu veux. Répondit le samouraï surpris mais content.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'enfant se soit prit d'intérêt pour les étoiles, mais après tout si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût ^^ A la prochaine :)


End file.
